Routine
by babeycakes09
Summary: Ulrich and Emily have been spending a little too much time together. Is it possible that Yumi, the most level-headed and realistic of the group becomes jealous? My remake of Code Lyoko's episode 'Routine.' UlrichxYumi
1. Realization

**Alrighty, so this is just a little fic about Ulrich and Yumi. I watched Code Lyoko growing up and this episode was one of my favorites. So hopefully everyone enjoys my remake of the episode "Routine."**

"I'm Japanese. But of course someone with your IQ level wouldn't know the difference." Jeremie and Odd snickered behind me. Of couse, Sissi's stupidity could never disappoint the guys's hunger for cruel humor. You would think by know her rude remarks and uncivilized manner towards the people she hates would have no affect on me. Yet, that doesn't stop the unwanted sting of hurt everytime she criticizes my culture. Everytime she tells me I'll never be good enough for anyone. Ulrich mostly being the 'anyone' in that equation. Her undying jealousy of my and Ulrich's friendship fuels her hate for me, while it keeps the burning need for his attention going strong. After 2 years, most girls would have given up. Sissi's persistence has yet to disappoint me. Although, her hate and cruel nature towards me brings me closer to Ulrich in only a way I could understand. Sure, ever since Aelita was materialized, her and Jeremy have been in a happy relationship, sometimes challenged by the jealousy of other Kadic Acedemy boys. But none to the extent of Sissi's envious state. Recently, she has been going out of her way to try and trip me in the hallway infront of Ulrich, send me nasty written letters signed by him, and even blatantly tell me he would never stoop so low as to even considering me in a romantic way.

Now usually, I shake this off with sarcasm, commenting on her stupidity, or denouncing her predjudice perspective on life. And most of the time she will let out her usual huff, storming away while the guys go into a laughing fit. But nowadays, she has become more cunning, finding ways to hit my weak points in my already unstable emotional being. Or continuosly bashing me infront of my peers. This has definitely taken its tool on me recently. It has even become apparent to my four friends. My only friends. Being alone was never a problem for me. If I hadn't met Ulrich, I would have no friends whatsoever. But even in the presence of my friends, Sissi never fails to verbally attack me.

"Well Yumi, you obviously haven't gotten it through your head that Ulrich would never be interested in a _Japanese_ halfwit like yourself." Sissi grinned. Her frail minions, Herb and Nicholas, broke into laughter behind her. I took a step towards her, only to be held back by Odd and Jeremy. She scampered backwards, using Herb as a shield. We all know in a physical fight, I could beat her senseless. Two years of fighting X.A.N.A. has kept me in top physical condition. Although, it has been rather stressful, bringing down my tolerance for ignorant spoiled brats like the one cowering infront of me.

I yanked my arms away from my friends. "If anyone is the halfwit here, its you. Now get out of here before I 'accidentely' punch you in the face." I growled, getting fed up with Sissi. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ulrich approach us. Emily walked next to him. They both held their stomachs from laughter. I could feel another pit in my stomach. Yet this one was my own jealousy. Recently, Ulrich and Emily have been spending a lot of time together, and it has been making me think hard about my actual feelings for him. On the other hand, it has been bringing out my bad side. Similar to Sissi, I envy Emily. She is much prettier than me. Smarter, too. Who could blame Ulrich for being infactuated by her. Most of the guys at Kadic are. Its like that for Aelita as well. Someone of my stature could never compare to their elegance or charm. This outcasts me from my more feminine side, a side that no one but Ulrich has seen.

As he approached us, Sissi slithered her way next to me. "Two months, and still going strong. With a girlfried like that, Ulrich has no time for girls like you and me, my dear Yumi." She hissed. Two months? They've been together for two months? But how is that even possible? It can't be true.. can it? No, I can't believe another one of Sissi's lies. It will only cause more tension betwwen Ulrich and I. "Ohh Ulrich dear!" She hopped over to him, settling her stubby hands on his chest. Two years of fighting X.A.N.A. has done him well. His biceps are strong and muacular while his abs are toned to the last detail. It is much the same for Odd.

Ulrich grabbed her wrists and pushed them away from him. "Not now, Sissi dear." He said sarcastically. "I'm not in the mood to be asked about your math homework or whatever bullshit you're using as an excuse to talk to me." As expected, Sissi let out a huff of breath and stomped away, her goonies following in line behind her. The three boys broke into laughter. Instead of enjoying a good laugh at the ignorance that is Sissi, I held my books to my chest, not even cracking a smile, and began walking to my next class. I could hear the laughter die down into an unsettleing silence. I can tell that I'm being a bit to obvious with my emotions and that it could open a gateway for X.A.N.A. to mess with my head, but I can't help it. Being the oldest, I've taken the responisbility of staying calm and thinking rationally about most of our situations. Yet in recent encounters with my inner feelings, I've found in more difficult to keep a level head. More difficult to let people in. Easier to build a wall around myself to keep people like Sissi out. And I am okay with that. It was like that before I met Ulrich and it would have stayed that way.

"Hey, what's your problem Yumi?" Ulrich questioned, as he jogged to catch up with me. My guess it that he is the only one brave enough to put up with my wrath. Seeing as he is the one to console me afterwards while I'm vulneravle. My parents' terrible relationship, the uncertain feelings I'm having towards Ulrich, and Sissi's undying need to see me crash and burn are usually the main sources of my stress. They could even lead to my downfall at some point in my life. Whatever feelings I am having for Ulrich, whatever they mean, I know they are very strong. They won't be going away anytime soon. But that doesn't mean he has to know about them.

"Nothing concerning you Ulrich. Now why don't you go somewhere else and leave me alone?" I shot. He halted, the look of surprise etched on his face. Okay, so maybe that was a bit harsh and unpredictable, but I'm just speaking the truth. Besides, I need to get my head straight before I can even think about talking to Ulrich. And what better way to clear my mind than the most boring class ever: Math class.

* * *

I sat in my uncomfortable seat while Mrs. Barnes babbled on about some equation. Sissi's comment was nagging me, more than I would like to admit. For whatever reason, what she said was partially true. With a girl like Emily by his side, it would be silly of him to consider other girls like me. There is nothing to gain from liking me. But what I don't understand is why I even care. It isn't like me to get jealous over some girl. Even if that girl is Emily. And even if the guy she is going after is Ulrich.. Ohh who am I kidding? Of course I like Ulrich more than a friend. But I'll never admit that. Not yet at least. Broadcasting that would give Sissi an actual reason to hurt me. Not that I'm scared, no. Just with X.A.N.A. attacking constantly, these new found feelings, and the unbearable reality that Ulrich might actually fall for Emily, I don't really want to deal with Sissi destroying my social life or damaging me emotionally. Which she is definitely capable of, even if she doesn't know it. How many times have I gone home, silently crying myself to sleep? How many times have I locked my room, not eating, not sleeping, not answering any calls, unless of course X.A.N.A was attacking. And yet, not a single person knows about it. Not a single peraon has cared enough to ask. With my parents bickering constantly, they have enough to worry about. Jeremie is too involved with Aelita and busy trying to destroy X.A.N.A. Odd is off doing whatever Odd does. And then there is Ulrich. With all of these X.A.N.A attacks recently, I can tell he is becoming more stressed. But I can't help but notice how much we've grown apart. It wasn't until know that I noticed all the time he has been spending with Emily. And not to mention the fact that they've been together for two months and not even a single word. Talk about buddies. That's all we will ever be.. Nothing more than a couple of great buddies.

"Ms. Ishiyama!" Mrs. Barnes spoke up. My head jolted up. I could her the class snicker at my embarressment. "Well Ms. Ishiyama, now that we have your attention, why don't you explain the formula we just learned?" She smiled. What a bitch. Embarressing me infront of the class just like everyone else. I opened my mouth to make a rude remark but was quickly silenced as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Somewhat relieved, I gathered my things, and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the eyes that followed.

The air was dull, no breeze or sunshine. A looming feeling crept over me as I sat, waiting for the guys to arrive at our usual meeting place. I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen.. Maybe I'm getting a sixth sense for X.A.N.A. attacks. Or maybe the trouble is already here. A slight growl formed in my throat as Emily and Ulrich walked side by side, laughing. Well they don't look bored at all. My stomach felt empty. I could feel a pit forming. Oh gods. I'm acting like such a baby. "Who cares if Ulrich likes Emily?"

"Obviously you do, Sunshine." Odd laughed as he and Jeremie took a seat on the bench infront of me. I glared daggers at him. Now is not the time to piss me off. What am I saying? No time is a good time to piss me off. Odd is just lucky that I'm too distracted by Ulrich to hurt him. "They have been spending a lot of time together lately. And from the look on Emily's face, whatever they are talking about must be real interesting."

"Odd, it would be in your best interest for you to shut up. Unless of course, you want a black eye." I barked. Odd sensed the seriousness in my tone, quickly piping down. You would think by now that he would understand how aggressive I am when it comes to the subject of Ulrich. That Emily is a two timing hussy! I'm not just saying that of jealousy. Almost every other week she has her eyes set on a new guy. I refuse to have Ulrich get involved with a girl like that! "I don't understand what he sees in her. Why is he even bothering when he already has a girlfri-" I stuttered suddenly. Odd and Jeremie snickered under their breath. "I mean friend that is a girl!" I shouted, crossing my arms angrily, turning away for the embarressment sure to come later.

There was a loud annoying beeping. Jeremie pulled out his laptop, clicking buttons that made no sense to me. Red alret signals flashed over the screen, creating a pit in my stomach. Odd groaned, grabbing his backpack and standing up. "Well, who is ready for 'Yoo- Hoo it's us' again?" Odd patted himself on the back. What the hell is a 'Yo-Ho it's us'? Odd looked at my and Jeremie's reactions. "It's the name I made up for-"

Jeremie put his hand up. "I'm sure that is a great story Odd, but right now, Lyoko needs us. I'll call Aelita and tell her to meet us at the factoty. I can't seem to get ahold of Ulrich though. I'll have to-"

"Don't worry, I'll go get him." I said quickly, grabbing my bag and running in the direction Ulrich and Emily went. Jeremie called out to me, but I ignored him. I have to figure what is going on between Ulrich and Emily. As much as I hate to admit it, I won't be able to stand it if they are together. Ulrich means to much to me for another girl to slip into the picture. I have to let him know what I'm feeling..

**Alrighty, so hopefully everyone enjoyed the first chapter. This fic will probably only be two chapters long but there will be a lot in them. So hopefully you will stick around to see what happens next! Till' next time!**


	2. ATTENTION: PLEASE READ

**Hey everyone. Well as you all have probably noticed, I haven't updated this story in a real long time. And I probably won't be updating it for a long while after I post this. I'm going through a really bad situation at school right now and I am having a hard time dealing with it. I don't think I'm mentally stable enough at this moment in time to write anything worth reading and I don't want my emotions/feelings to come out into my characters. I'm really sorry for this inconvienence. The story won't be discontinued because I enjoy writing them and hopefully you all enjoy reading them. So to anyone who has been waiting patiently for an update, I'm so sorry and hopefully all of this will pass by and I'll be able to start writing again. Thank you for understanding and I love you all. -A**


End file.
